Kage's Hand
by Oh No It's Mr Gibbles
Summary: They were ANBU, Black Ops, they served not the people of Konoha, not the Council, but their Kage. For their Kage, they killed enemy ninja and noncombatants alike, tortured, and dirtied their souls." NarutoxTenten Konoha-Iwa war.


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Kage's Hand

Chapter 1 - Prologue

"Taichou.." He said weakly. Blood decorated his standard issue ANBU uniform like a fresh coat of paint. from his appearance, his pale face to his trembling hands, you could clearly see that he would die if he didn't receive immediate medical attention.

"Don't speak, save your strength," He stood six foot, lean, adorned with a white porcelain wolf mask covering his face. Blood stained his blond hair and cloths. Some from when he had caused his enemies to bleed and the rest from carrying his injured squad mate. None of it was his, he hadn't bleed in years.

_Damn it, I wasn't paying attention for a second, and I was so easily taken down. Captain would never make a mistake like that. Just when I thought I had nearly caught up… I'm a disappointment to this unit and Hokage-sama. _The injured shinobi mentally reprimanded himself. What he feared worst was not the loss of his life, but his ability to serve his Kage and his squad mates.

They were ANBU, Black Ops, they served not the people of Konoha, not the Council, but their Kage. For their Kage, they killed enemy ninja and noncombatants alike, tortured, and dirtied their souls. Right or wrong were not choices for them to make, one they were thankful not to, if just to preserve their sanity. An ANBU unable to serve their Kage is worthless. When they first sign up for ANBU, applicants knowingly go under several mind jutsu's to insure loyalty to their Kage. They were conditioned to never question their Kage's judgment, and to never dishonor the name of ANBU.

You swear loyalty to your Kage, and after that you're no longer a person, but a tool to be used how they best see fit.

"What do we now, Taichou?" asked his second in command. Behind her tiger mask, her hair was placed into twin brown buns. She was taking this short break to check up on her weapons. Besides her ANBU standard Ninjatō, she also carried a large variety of other weapons in her scrolls.

"We're heading back home," stated the ANBU Captain.

"But Taichou! The mission- just leave me here and continue the mission!" cried the injured member of the four man squad, desperation in his voice. He couldn't let himself be the reason they failed to complete the mission.

"The mission is already failed, my kage bunshin's indicate Iwa-nin quickly closing in on us. Numbers we cannot hold off in our condition. Also, reconnaissance is not possible now with this much commotion. Besides, I never leave my comrades behind, you know that." Their objective had been to spy on the enemy forward base that recently appeared dangerously close to Fire Country borders.

War had broken out when between Konoha and Iwa, full details are unknown even to him, but it seems the Daimyo's daughter was killed on a diplomatic mission in Iwa, and after that, war broke out.

"We were betrayed weren't we, Captain," said his lieutenant.

"Now's not the time for this, but probably yes, there's no other way they could of ambushed us without prior knowledge of our location." He wasn't sure what this could mean, but if it weren't for a good amount of luck, they'd be dead.

"Ahh, I'm sick of this, lets just kill the bastards, we can take whatever those Iwa-shit-for-brains throw at us." He wore a Jackal mask, and was always ready for a fight. His dog partner barked his consent. But his complaint went ignored.

"We're heading back to checkpoint four, and we'll call in medical help from there. Oscar formation, move out!" The ANBU Captain ordered.

"HAI!" two of the three under his command replied. The last now unconscious from his injuries. He picked him up as the other leaped ahead. He followed shortly, only a few seconds behind, molding chakra at his feet to give himself a boost.

Checkpoint four was only about half a day away, along the border of Fire country, but they were still deep in enemy territory with enemy nin in pursuit.

Naruto whipped his brow. _What the hell is going on._

* * *

"Report." His Kage asked as they appeared in an instantaneous blur, kneeling before her. She sat behind her desk, piles of paper work nearly obscuring her face. Shizune stood frantically behind her, wondering how they we're going to get all these orders out on time. 

"On our way to the enemy encampment, we were ambushed by Iwa-nin. We fought and killed them, but Konohamaru was injured. Our position found, we preceded to retreat to checkpoint four where we received medical help. We managed to evade further contact with enemy nin. After that we returned to base.

"You failed a critical mission, and now one of our ANBU is out of action. Is that right?"

"Hokage-sama! We we're ambushed, there's no way they could of planned it without someone giving them information of our route." Tenten said, defending her Captain.

"Even so, I expect my ANBU to be better than that."

"but-"

Naruto, still looking down reached over and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, effectively silencing her.

"We apologize, such a slip up will not happen again."

"Good, Shizune, Tenten, you may leave, Naruto, stay behind, I need to speak with you."

"Hai."

After they left, Naruto rose to his feet, and stood relaxed, waiting for Tsunade to say something.

"We suspect someone in ANBU has been leaking information regarding missions to Iwa. I've ordered some people outside of ANBU to find out who it is.

"You suspect an ANBU member?"

"Of course not, but there a lot of people whose work involve ANBU who aren't sworn in. Once this person is discovered, It'll be business as usual." He pitied whoever that person was, Ibiki's methods of torture had only grown more notorious when the war started. Torture and interrogation, everyone in ANBU had learnt it and had it perfected, part of initiation was to break someone's mind. He didn't like doing it, but what he liked or not stopped mattering when first joined up.

"I'll call you and your team in a couple days, when Konohamaru has recovered, for your next assignment. Until then, rest up."

He took off his wolf mask then smiled. "Alright Baa-chan, Well until then I'm going to take a break. Later." Snapping his mask back on, Naruto, age nineteen, then vanished with a flicker.

It's been three years since Naruto's return from his training with Jiraya, and through that time, he managed to prove his worth, making it to the rank of Jounin. He then joined ANBU when the Konoha-Iwa war started, and from there he rose the rank of ANBU Captain. War they say, makes you stronger, that is, if it first doesn't kill you. Naruto's strength prospered during the war, each battle he grew stronger. It made him sick that he grew accustomed to the killing, to the vile things he did. But with the enemy so willing to die, invading the country he served, he could not afford to put away his blade. He had his precious people to protect, after all.

* * *

_Even after Oji-ji died, they still fuss over me. I've probably killed more people then they've healed combined. _Konohamaru pouted, crossed arms as he sat in his hospital bed. 

Konohamaru surprised nearly everyone when he was accepted into ANBU, he had become something of a prodigy, truly the Shodiame's grandson. Chuunin rank, it wouldn't be long before he be promoted again. But at sixteen, he had dealt with death more then any kid his age had right to.

"Yo," the med-nin had already cleared the room, and Naruto now stood crotched at the window sill.

"Tai-Taichou! What are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked in surprise.

"I've just brought some news, it seems someone has been leaking information regarding ANBU missions."

"So-so it wasn't my fault?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Nope, the mission failure wasn't, but I still don't see how you managed to get yourself hit by a earth jutsu thirty feet away. Honesty, what were you thinking at the time? It couldn't have been of a certain white-eyed princess, could it?" Naruto said teasingly.

"… She won't even speak to me, she just thinks I'm some worthless Chunnin. If only she knew what a great ninja I am, then she'd respect me!" He said glumly.

"Hmm," Naruto murmured, deep in thought. "A man's worth is not determined by how many jutsu's he knows, or how fast he is, but by the strength of his character. And of course, like Lee-san says, how strong your flames of youth burns, or something like that," Naruto replied wisely, nodding his head.

"Hah, whatever. You can say that since you have Tenten," Konohamaru remarked skeptically.

Naruto fell forward from his sill, crashing to the floor, taken aback by his statement.

"What!?" Said Naruto, picking himself up, regaining his composure. "I don't know what your speaking of, our relationship is strictly business."

"But you wish it wasn't," Konohamaru said accusingly, now grinning.

"That's enough out of you, get better, we resume missions in a couple days." Naruto said all traces of humor gone. He turned around to face the window, preparing to leap out.

"Hai, Taichou. Will do." He said to death ears while he closed his eyes, preparing to rest. Naruto was already gone, hoping across rooftops, heading towards his apartment.

* * *

_I've been Captain only two months now, and already one under my command is injured. Konohamaru, you'd better be alright, you little brat. _Naruto sighed, _and we were doing so well_… If Konohamaru slipped up again, he would have to put forward to the Hokage a letter of recommendation for demotion. Konohamaru was running point, and lead them right into ambush. Even if information was leaked, its no excuse for him not detecting it. Slip-ups are costly, and they couldn't afford another. 

Demotion was a horrible thing, and something all ANBU feared. Their very meaning to live was the serve their Kage, and to be dishonorably discharged, to them, was a fate worse then death.

He made his way to his apartment door and placed his key in to unlock it. Although slower then just jumping through the window, using his door just seemed to comfort him somehow, he couldn't explain why, but there was no need to question something that felt right.

Entering his room, he pulled off his armor and collapsed onto his bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. If I get some positive response, I'll continue writing this. I'm tentatively rating this T for now. 


End file.
